


Like Your Mother

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please prompt decaulion fucking derek and keeping him full of cum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Your Mother

Deucalion ran his hands over Derek’s back, feeling the trembling muscles beneath. A shiver to accompany each involuntary squeeze of the boy’s asshole on his dick. _  
_

"You’re doing so well now," Deucalion said, keeping his voice warm and soothing even as canine teeth elongated with the urge to bite down and viciously claim him as his own. As it should have been before he lost his eyes and pack. Before the slaughter of the Hales. "So well."

He could smell the precum Derek was just oozing now, pungent and flowing freely. Could hear the desperately muffled whimpers and groans each time the head of his dick brushed against Derek’s prostate. Try as he might not to enjoy this, Derek’s body was turning against him.

"It’s alright," he purred, smoothly snapping his hips forward before grinding in deep so Derek shook around him. "You’re almost done now. Doing so well to protect your pack."

Derek choked out a little whine, but obediently held still to take another load of cum from his betters.It was like music to Deucalion’s ears as those little noises grew harder and harder for the boy to hide. Bringing Derek back to the edge of cumming with just a dick in his ass, fucking him into subservience.

"I want you to beg for it," Deucalion whispered, knowing well enough that Derek could hear him. "Beg for my cum and this will be the last time. I’ll let your errant pups go free."

There was another desperate whine that Derek tried so hard to keep from escaping his traitorous throat, the soft sound of his fingers clutching at the fabric beneath him. All combined with the wet slap of Deucalion’s hips against his ass, so slick from the loads he’d left in there after all night having Derek at his mercy.

"Please," Derek croaked. Deucalion could just picture how bitten raw his lips were, how sweet it would look. How much he would look like his mother, fucked open and desperate.

Deucalion dug his fingers into Derek’s hips, laughing when they continued to move back to fuck onto Deucalion’s still cock. “You’ll have to be more specific, Derek. Please what?”

The sweet little noise he made at that had Deucalion’s eyes fluttering at the memory of youthful romps with Talia. “Please,” Derek begged. “Please give me your cum.”

"All you needed to do was ask," Deucalion said, clucking his tongue in mock disapproval as he shoved the boy down against the sheets, fucking him mercilessly. "Just like your mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
